Three Gal Pals vs The World
by fullhomogems
Summary: Pearl's a normal girl really, despite the fact that she's in a relationship with the two best girlfriends in the world, Garnet and Amethyst. However, not everyone approves of the three girls' relationship. A high school AU where no one is straight and no one is safe from drama and angst. Polygems and lapidot on the side.
1. Chapter 1

Pearl was very devoted to keeping up her "image" at Diamond High.

After all, it was the most prestigious high school in the county, and Pearl had gotten in on a full ride, an arts scholarship earned all thanks to her moving ballet performances and solid fourteen years of classical piano training. Pearl was not about to risk her attendance to the wonderfully challenging and creative place that was Diamond High. The only problem was, the very thing that would get Pearl kicked out of her dream school was being herself.

It's not like she was lying about everything! No, Pearl's determination and work ethic were not at all fabrication, however there was a big part of herself missing in the version of herself that showed up to school everyday, a part that no one at her school could know existed.

That is, two parts.

The two most important people in Pearl's entire universe. Amethyst and Garnet. The trio couldn't be more different from each other, honestly. Amethyst was brash and outgoing, loved making mistakes and dragging Pearl along to fix them. She had recently cut the long mane of hair she had been cultivating since childhood into a fluffy mohawk, completely on a whim. Not that Pearl was complaining-it was very cute.

Amethyst was a bit of a loudmouth, with a lot to say and no qualms against saying it, however hidden under the robust demeanor the girl was an absolute sweetheart who cried literally during the entirety of _Up_. Amethyst was amazing, beautiful and kind….even if she did get on Pearl's nerves sometimes. Well, a lot of the time. But their relationship just...worked. Amethyst's "go with the flow" attitude calmed Pearl's nervous thoughts, and Pearl's insistence on thinking things through got Amethyst out of a lot of sticky situations. Pearl couldn't help it when her thin lips curved into a smile as her mind wandered to the adorable girl.

And then there was Garnet. The mysterious girl had at first acted aloof around Pearl, but the two had bonded over long talks on the beach and a mutual love of all things music. Pearl soon came to realize how much of a truly remarkable person Garnet was. Garnet was almost freakishly knowledgeable for a sixteen year old-same age as Pearl and Amethyst-she knew at least a little about practically everything. And along with this intelligence, Garnet was so undeniably _wise_ , she seemed to just understand the universe in ways Pearl would never quite grasp.

Garnet was soft-spoken, and yet she had this intense, quiet strength about her that Pearl admired immensely. Pearl and Garnet could indulge in their peaceful musings about the world for hours on end, simply enjoying each other's company. Pearl loved to watch Garnet in a crowd of people, amongst the sea of faces the tall girl would walk, head held high, her tall natural hair the perfect crown for such a queen. The ocean of people seemed to unconsciously part, and Garnet would walk up to Pearl with such a calm, kind smile and gently take the shorter girl's hand. On Pearl's other side, Amethyst would grab her free hand. Pearl would stand on her tiptoes to peck Garnet on the cheek and then kneel slightly to kiss the top of Amethyst's fluffy, purple-dyed hair.

Ah, yes, that was Pearl's secret. Garnet and Amethyst were her best friends, the best in the world...as well as the best girlfriends in the universe.

Pearl's parents were supportive, as she had known they would be. She didn't even need to officially come out to them as gay, she simply introduced Garnet and Ame as her girlfriends and they welcomed the two girls warmly. Pearl hadn't bothered worrying about them not being accepting, because, well, they had been nothing but supportive two years ago when Pearl came out as a trans girl to them. At the time they had been somewhat clueless about anything to do with not conforming to the gender one was assigned at birth, but after Pearl had spent a few months explaining and informing them, her parents set up an appointment with a therapist who specialized in gender dysphoria. Now, two years later, everyone used Pearl's correct name and pronouns, and she had transitioned medically with hormones, taking pills daily that would supply her body with estrogen. Both Amethyst and Garnet knew that Pearl was trans and were totally accepting of it of course. They had both met her pre medical transition and told her she was beautiful then and now.

However, Pearl was out as trans and gay to only three people at her school, all good friends and none of them were cis so she knew they'd all understand. Pearl literally had no straight friends and it was kind of amazing. She thought back to a few years ago when she was miserable, closeted and constantly riddled with anxiety and it was incredible how much better her life was now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, dork," a gravelly voice grumbled from above and Pearl was brought out of her thoughts and back to reality as she looked up. Pearl had been sitting alone at a table in the cafeteria, trying to ignore the irritating chatter that seemed to swell whenever she tried to focus on thinking. It was one of the three school friends she had been thinking about, Jasper. Jasper was loud, proud and tended to come off as aggressive, she was the only girl on the football team and wrestled in her spare time. She was a jock, basically, minus the straight, cis white boy image. She was also all bark and no bite, behind her bluster was a really loyal, good person who cared deeply for her friends. Along with this, Jasper was a trans girl as well, and she and Pearl had bonded over this and their mutual hatred of the ignorant fuckboys that went to their school.

"Hi Jasper. Uh...what's that?" Pearl asked, suddenly noticing a huge purple bruise that circled one of Jasper's eyes, standing out against her pale stripe of vitiligo that spread across the big girl's eyes and half of her nose.

"Fucking Darryl," Jasper spat the words, pulling up a chair next to Pearl. "He was being a transphobic ass and I let him know."

"So he punched you?" Pearl inquired. She wasn't at all shocked. Jasper got into fights a lot.

"Yeah, but not before I fucking punted him in the dick," Jasper smirked, her golden-brown eyes blazing with pride as she glanced over to the other side of the cafeteria. Pearl followed her eyes and saw a stocky blond boy wincing slightly as he sat, and chuckled despite her disapproval of Jasper's rather immature, violent ways.

Jasper grabbed Pearl's lunchbox and rustled around in it, looking for food that wasn't "some healthy-ass dandelion shit." Before Pearl could snatch her lunch back two more people sat down at her table, in the middle of their usual oddly flirtatious banter.

There was Peridot, short, easily pissed off Peridot who covered curves (that were actually goals, Pearl secretly thought) with baggy shirts and hoodies from various conventions. Peri's hobbies were coding, yelling and yelling even louder. They-Peri was nonbinary and used they/them and she/her pronouns-had gotten into Diamond High after getting the highest score ever on both the math and science exams. This Peridot never let her friends forget.

Peri's yelling was usually, and currently, directed at Lapis Lazuli. Lapis sported a cute pixie cut dyed blue and big, round eyes that made her look incredibly innocent. This was the exact opposite of the truth. Literally the first conversation Pearl had ever had with Lapis involved Lapis being dared to make sexual innuendos about everything in the science lab. Lapis had completed the dare and earned the respect of all the gross boys in the grade. Lapis identified as bigender, shifting between agender and female, and she used she/her pronouns only. Pearl knew this because she, Lapis, Peridot and Jasper had all been the only students to show up at the GSA meetings.

Lapis was, at the moment, poking at Peridot's triangular tuft of fluffy, bleached-blond hair and Peridot was screaming in her nasal voice about Lapis being a clod and Lapis also close to being shipped to Canada and murdered there on Peri's orders. Lapis and Peridot had an...interesting relationship. Everyone kind of shipped them but said nothing because Peridot would kill them if they brought it up. The one time Pearl had mentioned it to Peri, the smaller nerd had blushed furiously and threatened to stab Pearl with a spork.

Lapis and Peridot were in the midst of one of their intense debates about a video game character's merit and Jasper was ranting about Darryl once again when Pearl's phone buzzed. She grabbed her phone, and saw a text from Amethyst.

 **cute purble:**

hey P some shit just went down

 **cute purble:**

my parents found out about u and garnet from some fucking snitch and kinda flipped out

 **pierogi:**

Oh my god, amethyst, what's happening?

Pearl stood up from the table and bolted out of the cafeteria, her heart in her throat. She knew what Ame's parents were like. Both of them were incredibly homophobic and actually thought that Amethyst was straight, somehow, despite their daughter literally nailing a rainbow banner above her bed. Pearl guessed that they simply ignored everything that hinted towards Amethyst's gayness because they wanted so much for it not to be real. However, now they couldn't deny it anymore.

And Pearl didn't know what they would do.

 **cute purble:**

they didn't kick me out dont worry. but theyre saying im confused and i cant see you guys anymore

 **pierogi**

Shit.

Pearl was standing in a locked stall in the girl's bathroom, head spinning. What would they do? Amethyst's parents were _really_ strict, they wouldn't hesitate to watch their daughter 24/7 and never allow her a chance to sneak out. Pearl felt herself getting dizzy and looked down. Her legs felt foreign, like they weren't connected to her body. Symptoms of an upcoming panic attack.

Shit.

She heard the bathroom door swing open and slam against the wall. The next thing Pearl knew, Jasper was stomping over to the stall Pearl was in and pounding her fist against the door.

"Pearl? What the fuck just happened, you just ran in here. Are you okay?"  
Pearl opened her mouth to answer but the only noise that came out was a sort of strangled sob. She started shaking and shivers coursed through her body.

"Dude, I'm going to break this door down if you don't open up."

Pearl tried to clear her head of the intense panic and focused on unlocking the door. Finally, she managed to undo the latch and Jasper immediately pushed her way into the stall. The other girl took one look at Pearl and frowned.

"What happened?"  
Pearl took a deep breath, trying to form words. "I-I...Amethyst…"

"Sssh, dude," Jasper looked around, trying to figure out how to help her friend. The taller girl apparently reached a decision and suddenly dropped to the tiled bathroom floor, sitting with her legs crossed. "C'mere."  
"B-but…" Pearl had no interest in touching the dirty tiles.

"No. Sit on my fucking lap. I'm gonna hug you until you fucking feel better, okay?" Jasper growled, grabbing Pearl's pale arm and pulling the thin girl onto her huge, muscular thighs. Jasper wrapped her big arms around Pearl's bony figure and Pearl pressed herself into the bigger girl's front, sniffling and shaking still.

"You can talk when you feel better, alright?" Jasper said, her voice slightly muffled her face was pressed against Pearl's strawberry-blonde hair.

Pearl managed to nod before she totally broke down, sobbing in Jasper's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

After about twenty minutes of Pearl crying and explaining what happened and Jasper awkwardly yet kindly comforting her, Pearl realized she was missing class and begin to panic again. Luckily, Jasper convinced her to contact her mom and ask to be picked up because she wasn't feeling well, which Pearl agreed to, frowning because she was reluctant to miss out on learning. Jasper found this cute.

The bigger girl skipped class recreationally, usually to smoke and think about "life and shit" as she phrased it. Occasionally Jasper skipped to get high with the Cool Kids, as they were known around the school. Sour Cream, Jenny and Buck were actually pretty chill, Jasper thought, they were all dating like Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet, plus they always had weed so that was a plus. Jasper thought it was a miracle someone as uptight and studious as Pearl was friends with a lost cause like herself, but somehow, the two girls' friendship just worked.

Pearl's mom picked her up and once they got home, Pearl immediately retreated to her bedroom and closed the door, curling up under her blankets and worrying intensely. What if she lost Amethyst? Pearl didn't think she could ever be happy if she didn't have one or both of her girlfriends in her life. Garnet was wonderful, but the three of them were like a machine that functioned amazingly, but only if all the parts were there. Pearl was so lost in her anxious thoughts she didn't even notice her door gently swing open until her visitor cleared their throat.

"Pearl," Garnet's low, almost melodic voice gently resonated in the room, Garnet was prodding the other girl calmly with her voice, asking her wordlessly what she wanted.

Pearl looked up at her girlfriend, face streaked with tears, and held out her arms.

Garnet tossed the leather jacket she had been wearing to the floor, and walked over to the bed. She got on the other side, and quickly cuddled up to the other girl, always the big spoon, which she preferred. Pearl grabbed Garnet's muscular arm and wrapped it around her thin body, and Garnet pressed a small kiss to her miserable girlfriend's temple and despite her dismal mood, Pearl couldn't help but smile just a bit. Garnet grinned. Victory.

"Aren't you sad, Garnet?" Pearl whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

"Why would I be?" Garnet inquired, sounding just as calm and pleasant as always.

"Our...our _fucking_ girlfriend might never be able to talk to us again!" Pearl shouted, looking as shocked as Garnet by the usually extremely polite girl's swearing.

"Pearl, listen to me," Garnet said softly. Pearl rolled over, so that she was facing the taller girl. Garnet's heart felt as if it was cracking in half as she looked at the pure hurt in Pearl's wide blue eyes, welling with tears. Garnet touched Pearl's face with one hand, and reached for Pearl's small palm with the other.

"Tiny hands...my only weakness," Garnet chuckled.

"What is it, Garnet?" Pearl was in no mood to laugh, "Why shouldn't I be sad? Amethyst could be gone from our lives forever!"

"Honey, she's not going to leave us. She's not going to stop being our girlfriend. I won't let it happen. In fact, I came over here to tell you exactly how I'm going to rescue our Amethyst."

"H-how?" Pearl mumbled, pulling her hand away to wipe away the tears staining her pale cheeks.

Garnet smiled, an expression settling among her beautiful features that Pearl could only describe as daring. "Pearl, love, we're gonna break her out of that house. Ain't nothing standing in the way of us and our girl."


End file.
